Karaoke Time!
by Vi is awesome
Summary: Violet is still in the house like my previous story  That I am going to finish... explanation inside . Her and Tori force everybody to sing...
1. Crushcrushcrush Everybody!

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I had major writer's block and my computer is currently acting dumb… Also RIP Amy Winehouse **_**14 September 1983 – 23 July 2011**_**. I will get back to my regular series once I could get out of a rut. I had an idea for karaoke for a long time and I am thinking that if I do this idea, I can out of my rut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs and the Darkest Powers series.**

"Okay… This is the order we go in." Tori said with Violet standing next to her.

"Me and Violet, Derek and Chloe, and since Simon replaced my hair dye with food coloring, he is all alone."

Violet felt guilty since she was the one that had did that since she was acting like a bitch.

The instrumental for Crushcrushcrush by Paramore came on then Violet started to sing. She knew how to play this song with a guitar but she was better with the electric guitar but since she couldn't find it, she didn't use it.

_**(Violet)**_

_I got a lot to say to you__  
><em>_Yeah, I got a lot to say__  
><em>_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me__  
><em>_Keeping them here__  
><em>_And it makes no sense at all __  
><em>_**(Violet and Tori)**__  
><em>_They taped over your mouth__  
><em>_Scribbled out the truth with their lies__  
><em>_You little spies__  
><em>_They taped over your mouth__  
><em>_Scribbled out the truth with their lies__  
><em>_You little spies_

_Crush  
><em>_Crush  
><em>_Crush  
><em>_Crush, crush  
><em>_(Two, three, four!)_

_**(Tori)**__  
><em>_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone__  
><em>_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on__  
><em>_That never happens__  
><em>_I guess I'm dreaming again__  
><em>_Let's be more than this__  
><em>_**(Violet)**__  
><em>_If you want to play it like a game__  
><em>_Well, come on, come on, let's play__  
><em>_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending__  
><em>_Than have to forget you for one whole minute__  
><em>_**(points at Simon then Tori sings)**__  
><em>_They taped over your mouth__  
><em>_Scribbled out the truth with their lies__  
><em>_You little spies__  
><em>_They taped over your mouth__  
><em>_Scribbled out the truth with their lies__  
><em>_You little spies_

_Crush__  
><em>_Crush__  
><em>_Crush__  
><em>_Crush, crush__  
><em>_(Two, three, four!)__  
><em>_**(Violet)**__  
><em>_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone__  
><em>_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on__  
><em>_That never happens__  
><em>_I guess I'm dreaming again__  
><em>_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby__  
><em>_Don't you know that we're all alone now?__  
><em>_I need something to sing about __**(Tori)**__  
><em>_Rock and roll, hey__  
><em>_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?__  
><em>_I need something to sing about __**(Violet)**__  
><em>_Rock and roll, hey__  
><em>_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?__  
><em>_Give me something to sing about__  
><em>_**(Tori)**__  
><em>_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone__  
><em>_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on__  
><em>_That never happens__  
><em>_I guess I'm dreaming again__  
><em>_Let's be more than__  
><em>_No, oh__  
><em>_**(Both)**__  
><em>_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone__  
><em>_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on__  
><em>_That never happens__  
><em>_I guess I'm dreaming again__  
><em>_Let's be more than__  
><em>_More than this__  
><em>_Ohohohohohoh__  
><em>_Oooh..._

Once the song ended, the others clapped and then Derek and Chloe started to talk about the song they were going to sing. "You're time is up. Chloe and Derek are forced to sing my favorite song by Seether, Broken. Derek is the lead singer, and Chloe sing's Amy Lee's part." Violet told them before she handed them a lyric sheet.

"Who the hell are those people?" Violet facepalmed herself then she sighed and asked, "What songs do you know?"

Chloe said, "Kesha."

While the werewolf that sighed had said, "Three Days Grace..."

"Okay... You both are separate now. Chloe, you go."

Chloe got up and then the instrumental for...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>_

_**And do you know what the instrumental for her song is?**_

**_All I'll say is one of these chapters, Amy Winehouse is going to pop up. Not the woman herself, I meant her songs. _**


	2. Tears Dry On Their Own, Tori

**Ah… Next chapter. Also, I had planned for this to happen but I am accepting any group songs like We R Who We R by Kesha or Born this Way by Lady Gaga. Thanks ****twi-hardchlerek for suggesting the songs for Chloe.**

**Disclaimer: 0,0 I explained it already last time… Me not Kelley. The lady with red hair Kelley! I Tarzan. You Jane!**

* * *

><p>Chloe started to sing the song she had knew very well. Tears Dry On Their Own by Amy Winehouse.<p>

_All I can ever be to you,_  
><em>Is a darkness that we knew,<em>  
><em>And this regret I got accustomed to,<em>  
><em>Once it was so right,<em>  
><em>When we were at our high,<em>  
><em>Waiting for you in the hotel at night,<em>  
><em>I knew I hadn't met my match,<em>  
><em>But every moment we could snatch,<em>  
><em>I don't know why I got so attached,<em>  
><em>It's my responsibility,<em>  
><em>And you don't owe nothing to me,<em>  
><em>But to walk away I have no capacity<em>

_He walks away,_  
><em>The sun goes down,<em>  
><em>He takes the day but I'm grown,<em>  
><em>And in your way, in this blue shade<em>  
><em>My tears dry on their own,<em>

_I don't understand,_  
><em>Why do I stress A man,<em>  
><em>When there's so many bigger things at hand,<em>  
><em>We could a never had it all,<em>  
><em>We had to hit a wall,<em>  
><em>So this is inevitable withdrawal,<em>  
><em>Even if I stop wanting you,<em>  
><em>A Perspective pushes true,<em>  
><em>I'll be some next man's other woman soon,<em>

_I cannot play myself again,_  
><em>I should just be my own best friend,<em>  
><em>Not fuck myself in the head with stupid men,<em>

_He walks away,_  
><em>The sun goes down,<em>  
><em>He takes the day but I'm grown,<em>  
><em>And in your way,<em>  
><em>In this blue shade,<em>  
><em>My tears dry on their own,<em>

_So we are history,_  
><em>Your shadow covers me<em>  
><em>The sky above,<em>  
><em>A blaze<em>

_He walks away,_  
><em>The sun goes down,<em>  
><em>He takes the day but I'm grown,<em>  
><em>And in your way,<em>  
><em>In this blue shade<em>  
><em>My tears dry on their own,<em>

_I wish I could SAY no regrets,_  
><em>And no emotional debts,<em>  
><em>Cause as we kiss goodbye the sun sets,<em>  
><em>So we are history,<em>  
><em>The shadow covers me,<em>  
><em>The sky above a blaze that only lovers see,<em>

_He walks away,_  
><em>The sun goes down,<em>  
><em>He takes the day but I'm grown,<em>  
><em>And in your way,<em>  
><em>My blue Shade,<em>  
><em>My tears dry on their own,<em>

_He walks away,_  
><em>The sun goes down,<em>  
><em>He takes the day but I am grown,<em>  
><em>And in your way,<em>  
><em>My deep shade,<em>  
><em>My tears dry on their own<em>

_He walks away,_  
><em>The sun goes down,<em>  
><em>He takes the day but I'm grown,<em>  
><em>And in your way,<em>  
><em>My deep shade,<em>  
><em>My tears dry.<em>

Chloe stopped singing then she sat down and said, "How did you know this was my favorite song ever?"

Violet blushed then she said, "Well… I kinda looked through your diary… But it was Tori's idea!"

Chloe stared at Tori when she came back from the bathroom and charged after her.

After five minutes of hair pulling, name calling, and Derek and Simon getting some weird thoughts, Chloe won since Tori had a weave and apparently, when Chloe accidentally pulled it off, she collapsed and started muttering, "My hair… My beautiful hair…"

"Okay then… Derek's turn and Tori will get better soon." Violet helped Tori up and led her to her room while saying, "Come on… Your hair is still there…"

Meanwhile, the instrumental for Derek's song came on.

* * *

><p>So... Chloe finally showed off her strength. Lets see what happens next. Chapter will most likely be up tomorrow and Simon's chapter will be next week or sooner since Thursday is my birthday and my family tends to use the rest of the week after my birthday to take me out and stuff.<p> 


	3. Derek Sings About A Girl! Literally!

**HOLA! One more day until my birthday! (July 28****th**** is my birthday and today is currently the 27****th****.)**

**I didn't use Animal I Have Become for two reasons.**

**That song was used for Derek in a lot of stories and I felt like it was a cliché.**

**I overdosed on the song last week and now I am currently overdosing on Nirvana… A legendary grunge band. And for those people that doesn't know, like, or want to know about this type of music, they will get an alternative chapter after I finish the story. **

**Disclaimer: -starts humming to About A Girl- I don't own the Darkest Powers or Kurt Cobain's songs… Tori kinda reminds me of Courtney Love… Wait. Nevermind. I take that back. That's insulting Tori.**

* * *

><p>Derek started to sing a song he had once heard on the radio and never forgot about since that was the same day he had met Chloe.<p>

_I need an easy friend  
>I do with an ear to lend<br>I don't think you fit this shoe  
>I do won't you have a clue<em>

_I'll take advantage while_  
><em>You hang me out to dry<em>  
><em>But I can't see you every night<em>  
><em>Free<em>

_I do_

_I'm standing in your line_  
><em>I do hope you have the time<em>  
><em>I do pick a number too<em>  
><em>I do keep a date with you<em>

_I'll take advantage while_  
><em>You hang me out to dry<em>  
><em>But I can't see you every night<em>  
><em>Free<em>

_I need an easy friend_  
><em>I do with an ear to lend<em>  
><em>I do think you fit this shoe<em>  
><em>I do won't you have a clue<em>

_I'll take advantage while_  
><em>You hang me out to dry<em>  
><em>But I can't see you every night<em>  
><em>No, I can't see you every night<em>  
><em>Free<em>

_I do..._  
><em>I do...<em>

_I do...  
>I do...<br>I do... _

Chloe smiled and ran up to Derek and started to make out with him. Simon left the room in disgust then Violet came back downstairs and kissed Simon so he would go back to the living room. She sighed and pushed the couple that was making out to the bathroom and then she closed the door and then she sat down and smiled when Simon got up to sing his song.

Before he could even sing his song, Tori started screaming and yelled out, "MY POOR EYES! I'M BLIND! SOMEONE HELP ME! DAMN IT SIMON USE THE HEALING SPELL!" Violet sighed then she walked to where Tori was at and she saw that Derek and Chloe were still making out but a whole lot of things were different. "WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS A BATHROOM! USED FOR KISSING BUT NOT… THIS!" Violet said before she healed Tori and left Chloe and Derek alone to have their moment.

Tori started shaking in the corner and started to mutter words. Lets just say that she was emotionally scarred and everything she said was a curse word. Violet helped Tori go to her room again and started to mutter a spell then she told Tori, "It was all a dream… It was all a crazy nightmare…" Then Tori stopped shaking and closed her eyes and fell on the bed since she was still standing.

Violet heard Kit and Lauren enter the house then she ran to them and said, "We are doing a card tower and if you come in, it will topple over! Go away! We are almost at the top." Then she heard a loud moan then Kit and Lauren started to question her and then she said, "Uh… That was my stomach."

Then she heard Derek and Chloe shout something and then she told them, "Chloe and Derek are having the same dream. They are asleep and madly in love with each other so they are dreaming about each other. We need new bathroom stuff since I accidentally burned them while working on a spell."

They walked back to the car and drove off as Violet walked back into the house and sat down on the couch and she felt exhausted and she didn't sleep all day or night so Simon thought of a song to put her to sleep.

**Okay! For those that are confused, Simon and Violet are dating and if you want to see how they started dating, look at my previous story. And I have no idea for the song that Simon is supposed to sing. Any ideas? It has to be a slow song since he supposed to be trying to make her go to sleep. Or just a speed metal song that sounds like its supposed to help with insomnia. Lol. Okay then… Bye for now and hopefully, the chapter will be up tomorrow or if not tomorrow, maybe a week or sooner. **

**~Violentious **


	4. Simon is Good to Violet

**SORRY SORRY SORRY THIS TOOK A LONG TIME! I HAD TO DO THIS CRAPPY SUMMER HOMEWORK THE DAMN SCHOOL MADE ME DO! IF I DIDN'T COMPLETE IT, THE SCHOOL WOULD'VE FAILED ME!**

**Disclaimer: Erm... I likey waffles and Kelley likey to write stuff? I say, HURRDURR and she says, Chloe and Derek are meant to be?**

"Hey Violet." Simon smirked when Violet looked up at him and she smiled.

"Yeah Simon?"

He started the instrumental when she responded back. (Hey AnnieHonson! I loved the song you recommended! Also, thank you everyone that wished me a happy birthday! I loves chu all!)

He started to sing, 'Good to You', by Marianas Trench.

"Everyone's around, no words are coming out.

And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.

And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.

And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.

And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.

And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you.

I would.

Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.

Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.

But I still have your letter, just got caught between

Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.

And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.

And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you.

Woahh

You bring me higher.

Yeah.

I would.

And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.

And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you.

I'd be good to you,

I'd be good to you,

I'd be so good to you..."

Violet shortly fell asleep after she smiled again and her eyes became heavy. Simon walked upstairs and knocked on Derek's door so he could take Violet to her room since Simon was too weak and Violet had gained a few pounds since she had became saddened because she found out something awful and was eating more than usual. Since Chloe and Derek were just playing Left 4 Dead 2, and she became sick of the graphics which would explain her moaning, and they were just making out in the bathroom but Tori had just cleaned up the bathroom but Derek had accidentally turned into a werewolf, ripped up almost everything, and turned back into a human but since there was a small drawer for Derek, just in case he would ever do that while taking a shower for some reason, he changed back into his clothes while Chloe was in the corner without looking. So Tori was blinded because she was kinda a perfectionist and she cleaned the bathroom so she was horrified that they would mess up the bathroom.

Derek opened the door and he asked, "What?" in a loud whisper which made Chloe wake up from her resting from her throwing up, in the bathroom, because of the graphics from the Xbox 360. "Go back to sleep..." Derek said before he turned his attention back to Simon. Simon said, "Violet is sleeping and I was wondering if you could take her back to her room." He sighed as he walked out of the room and walked downstairs to Violet. He picked her up and started to walk towards Violet's room. Derek looked at Simon and asked, "Is this going to be a serious relationship or just for this month like all of your other girlfriends?"

Simon smiled and said, "Its going to be a real and serious relationship."

"Good because Violet is my biological sister and if you hurt her, I swear to god I will stick this boot up your a-"

Derek was cut off when he had gotten hit on the head by something hard and he turned around and he was shot with a tranquilizer gun. Simon was just hit on the head with something. They took Violet and Chloe. But not Tori since she had just started to sing Justin Bieber. (I don't like him...)

-Two hours later...-

Simon and Derek woke up and said, simultaneously, "What the hell just happened?"

Simon started to look around, panicking.

"Where the hell is Violet?" Derek sniffed the air and said, "Chloe's gone too."

* * *

><p><strong>YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU! NEW STORY! HELL YEAH! Will be posted on weekends and stuff. Sorry if the lyrics are messed up... I'm too lazy to fix it XD. And, Violet is Derek's biological sister but Simon and Derek aren't real brothers so, ITS NOT SICK TO WRITE THAT! AND THANK YOU, EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED MY STORY AND EVERYONE WHO CONTRIBUTED TO IT AND THE PEOPLE WHO WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HERP A DERP AND GOODNIGHT! -idk what herp a derp means XD-<strong>

~Violentious


End file.
